The aim of the research is to test the performance in animals of an innovative stentless chordally supported mitral valve designed to produce hemodynamics significantly superior to all existing devices, in vitro wear performance significantly exceeding current bioprosthesis, and treated so that calcification, in vivo, is inhibited and host endothelial covering occurs. The valve can be made quickly and cheaply. The testing will follow FDA Heart Valve Replacement Device Guidelines so as to complete the requirements for application for an IDE and an Export License. Once the IDE & Export License are granted, clinical trials following the Guidelines will start in the U.S.A., and overseas. It is anticipated that the testing will confirm the previous in vitro and in vivo results.